


Seeking Lucien

by Eir_rose39



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Daedra (Elder Scrolls), Mind Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:00:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24260974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eir_rose39/pseuds/Eir_rose39
Summary: A short piece not canon to the story of Nox, Whisper of Ark'ay.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Seeking Lucien

Coming out of a tunnel of mottled tomes, the smell of the ink sea passed through Nox’s nostrils and into her lungs, adding to the heavy feeling she had carried with her for what felt like eternity. She had been wandering for hours now, hours that piled onto the many hours she had been here in this plane of Oblivion this last month. Her tears were gone now, but her drive to find him simmered inside. At her belt was her dagger, on her back was the Black Book, carried in a leather backpack.

Nox scanned out along the Oblivion plane, focusing her eyes in and out of her nightvision to see through shadows cast by unnaturally high stacks of books and monsters that towered over her. Above them was a platform whose path was wrapped in darkness, and was many stories high. Even if Nox got past the monsters, she had been here long enough to know she would burn in those shadows. She was too raw to cry. It was the last place to check before trying again tomorrow. Forcing down feelings of exhaustion, Nox wrapped herself in her shadow armor and began running.

Making a path somewhere between the corners of Seeker eyes and shadows of Lurkers, hidden by unnatural forms of knowledge piled as architecture, she made her way to the pathway. She did not wait to enter it and the uncomfortable slow burn she had become accustomed to violated her spirit. She did not stop. Nox ran, silent as nightfall, up the pathway, her nightvision acting as her only salvation from a bad fall from the path.

When she thought she could not handle the pain anymore, she broke through. Nox dropped to one knee and seethed for a moment, gritting her teeth and clenching her fists. As the pain subsided, she heard the flipping of parchment just ahead and a muttering. Her heart sank.

Nox rose and stepped forward, looking into the platformed room she had reached. A single floating green light followed a figure. He was human, gaunt, and confused. His back was to her, bent over a pile of moldy tomes, his finger tracing an oversized book. He turned his head and Nox gasped as he wandered around his platform for more to read. 

What was once a cheery Lucien had been replaced by a man whose skin was sallow and golden hair flat and lifeless. Nox barely recognized her friend. His songs had become mad mutterings of knowledge no one needed, and his light was dimmed, colored like the inescapable green skies above. Even though she stood right in front of him, his eyes did not light up like they used to when he saw her. 

“Lucien?” she asked, stepping forward as he stood still, facing her. His eyebrows were furrowed, revealing an emotion crossed between frustration and anger. His eyes began to move back and forth, as if reading something that wasn’t there. She reached out and grasped his shoulder and they stopped, his eyes looking at her, through her.

“Lucien, it’s me! It’s Nox!”

“...Lariat Family's high position -- indeed, they were distant cousins of the Septims -- few of the Elder Council could be persuaded to accept him fully as a blood descendant of Tiber. The Council had assumed much responsibility during Katariah's long reign and Cassynder's short one…”

“What?” Nox’s heart began to beat faster. “Come on Lucien, you know me, wake up…!”

He looked to the side and tried to wander off, but she kept him still. He began speaking again.

“...And in those days the empire of the Cyrodiils was dead, save in memory only, for through war and slug famine and iniquitous rulers, the west split from the east and Colovia's estrangement lasted some four hundreds of years…”

“We don’t have much time, I need to get you out of here… gods, what happened to you?” Tears she thought she no longer had brimmed her eyes. “Come on Lucien, snap out of it…” she asked feebly. 

Lucien did not snap out of it. He tried again to leave her grasp but she held both of his shoulders now. It took all of her strength to keep him there. Seeing her friend so lost…

The man she once knew shoved her, and in her shock she fell backwards. He returned to his mutterings.

“I should have never let you read that Black Book…” she whispered, tears slipping down her scarred face. She stood and faced his back. It amazed her how much she longed to hear him turn around with his beaming face, tell her it was all a joke, a prank, that he wasn’t condemned to transform into a Seeker like he was now, that he would link her arm in his and lead her to another enjoyable adventure, not forget her and every good memory they had. 

The sky’s little light darkened and Nox looked up to see a mass of tentacles and eyes looking at her. Even without a face its smugness could be felt. 

“There you are, Whisper,” Hermaeus Mora drawled. “I have been looking for you. Seems you found your little friend after all. But… it is too late. He has become one of mine.”

Lucien’s muttering began to grow louder and more frantic. It was unclear if it was of his own doing or if Hermaeus Mora was torturing him.

“Stop it!” Nox screamed at Lucien’s back, stepping up to him and shaking his shoulders. He swiped at her, pushing her away in the process while his muttering went on. ““...And in those days the empire of the Cyrodiils was dead, save in memory only…!”

“Did you really think you would evade me forever, Nox Galena?” the daedric prince taunted. “I have the perfect prize, right here. A mind so eager and hungry for knowledge he would choose Apocrypha over his friends. Over… you.”

Nox looked up at Hermaeus Mora, tears pouring on. Lucien kept muttering. “...And in those days…”

“And yet, here you are to save him. And you hold secrets I desire, moreso than I desire this one’s will. I can… offer you a deal, little Nox.”

“What kind of deal, monster?” Nox spat.

The prince chuckled and it sent shivers up her spine. “It is rather simple, really. I will release Lucien’s mind and he is free to leave through the Black Book you brought. Yes, I can sense its presence on you. You cannot hide so easily from me, it has drawn me to you all this time.”

Nox glowered and reached into her bag, pulling out the Black Book. It was heavy in her hands. 

“In exchange, you. And all the secrets you hold.”

She breathed in, pondering her options. Her Whisper secrets were for no one but Whispers, yet she would be damned to leave her friend behind. Lucien slammed down his book as he muttered.

“...And in those days the empire of the Cyrodiils was dead, save in memory only…!”

Understanding swept over Nox.

“Stop hurting him,” she said, monotone, his deal having broken her beyond emotion. She walked over to Lucien and wrapped her arms around him, setting the open book down in front of her friend. When it was placed, she held him to her, leaning to his ear, his jaw moving as he muttered on.

“Hadrim meyz stin.”

“...And in those days the empire of the Cyrodiils was dead, save in memory only, for through war and slug famine (thank you) and iniquitous rulers…”

Nox let him go and backed away. She turned towards Hermaeus Mora, his giant eyes following her with an eagerness that turned her stomach.

“You will swear to free him? How can I trust a daedric prince like you?”

“I am no Clavicus Vile,” Hermaeus Mora bellowed. “You have my word he will return to Nirn as he was. His hunger may bring him back here, but he will have the chance. This is my generous offer to you, Nox.”

“And what good is a Whisper’s secrets to you?”

“Knowledge is my realm, Nox. Even if you do not know what will become of your secrets, rest assured they will be kept here for eternity.”

Nox stood, arms crossed, a final teardrop sliding down her face, over her scar.

“No. Deal.”

The giant eyes narrowed. “Then you will see your friend transform…”

It was then that the daedric prince realized Lucien was gone, as was the Black Book. There was a scream that shook Apocrypha, causing books to fall and the ink sea to produce waves. Nox ran back to the dark pathway.

“DAMNED TO APOCRYPHA YOU WILL BE! HOW DID HE ESCAPE?!”

Nox looked back as she reached the ledge. 

“Divine intervention, monster.”

Nox leapt from the stories high ledge and shouted herself into an ethereal form. She landed as the realm shook once more, and the long chase began.


End file.
